


Different Sides

by Skye



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Introspection, POV First Person, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-28
Updated: 2006-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toph's learned to hide other sides of herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Sides

The major problem in my home was that my parents had decided to only see me from one perspective. If I had been born with a destiny, anyone who knew me before around them might have said it was to be a helpless spoiled rich girl. But, I'm not really satisfied with that kind of destiny. I never really thought it was me. Trying to find who I really was, I made my own path, becoming the blind bandit. I thought I finally had myself, a balance between family and anonymous fighting. That is, until the Avatar, a kid with enough destiny for the whole world, came along. He got me tangled up in it and drew me away from the balance I had found.

It wasn't really what I wanted to do, but Aang's destiny doesn't compromise. I hated having to go. It was a hated chore I knew needed to be done. I didn't belong there. But Katara kept insisting on treating me like I was a person who did. She asked me to do work that no one would ask a little blind girl to do, and spoke to me in a way no one would dare speak to the blind bandit. I hated it.

Funny enough, I grew to like both traveling with the Avatar, and Katara's company. With her, I was finally able to laugh. Don't get me wrong, I've laughed before. A polite laugh at a dinner, a mocking laugh to egg on an opponent, or a condescending laugh in an argument. But with her, I had my first real laugh. I don't even remember what it was about. Probably not anything that was actually funny. I just remember feeling her next to me, hearing her laugh, and then having the madness spread to me, also laughing at whatever it was. I also blushed, embarrassed at how honestly I'd opened up just then, even with a little laughter, showing a side I never had before.

I have to be careful how honest I am around Katara. Originally it was because I wasn't sure how long I'd be around. Then it became because I wasn't too sure what I felt, and didn't want to blurt out anything too laughable. That didn't last for too long, soon it became because I'm exactly sure how I feel. It would be stupid for me to want a boyfriend. I never understood anyone wanting one before, other than to marry for political reasons. The whole idea of love is silly. Even more silly and stupid than all of that is for me to want a girlfriend. That it isn't how things work. But I'd still like Katara to as mine.

When she's close to me, I feel excited. When she said I was pretty, I felt happy. I made a joke that I couldn't return the compliment, but in reality I can. Katara is one of the most beautiful people I know. Corny, I know. See why I have to be careful what I say around her?

Still, I hope that Katara will one day be able to uncover that side of me as well.


End file.
